


Burning Feathers

by Avaari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the thousands of years and thousands of lives of roshan ak’bazew. an original character playlist





	Burning Feathers

 

**BURNING FEATHERS:**  the thousands of years and thousands of lives of roshan ak’bazew. an original character playlist 

> **I.**   _erutan_  - ACROSS THE SUNLANDS |  **II.**   _woodkid_  - THE GOLDEN AGE |  **III.**   _hans zimmer_  - NOT IN BLOOD, BUT IN BOND |  **IV.**   _of monsters and men_  - SILHOUETTES |  **V.**   _imagine dragons_  - DREAM |  **VI.**   _peter hollens_  - I SEE FIRE |  **VII.**   _bastille_  - ICARUS |  **VIII.**   _thirty seconds to mars_  - NIGHT OF THE HUNTER |  **IX.**   _avicii_  - HEY BROTHER |  **X.**   _halestorm_  - I AM THE FIRE |  **XI.**   _adele_  - SET FIRE TO THE RAIN |  **XII.**   _alanis morissette_  - NOT AS WE |  **XIII.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **XIV.**   _anaïs mitchell_  - BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS | **XV.**   _skillet_  - NEVER SURRENDER |  **XVI.**   _the script_  - FLARES |  **XVII.**   _sam tsui & khs_ - IMMORTALS/CENTURIES MASHUP |  **XVIII.**   _lindsey stirling_  - BEYOND THE VEIL |  **XIX.**   _kesha_  - RAINBOW |  **XX.**   _susanna hoffs_  - ETERNAL FLAME

* * *

 

resources: [tut screencap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftv.homeofthenutty.com%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D1091%26pid%3D562789%23top_display_media&t=OTE1MmJhODZkYmY4YjkxYzM1MTNkOGEyNDUyNGYyMDQyMWFmNTEyYyxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0) from [homeofthenutty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftv.homeofthenutty.com%2Findex.php&t=Yzg3YmM0MDY4NjI1ZjA0MmE5MWZkOTBjZGM1NzVmMDliYjBmZDU1MyxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0), [shirz canyon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AShirz_Canyon%2C_Kuhdasht.jpg&t=YmIxYjEzOGJmYzI0ZDhiODJhMmIzM2RhMWFmNTBkYjYwYzBmN2MyYixKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=MWI4YzBhMmFjOWM3YjAxYTIxYzcwYmY3OTVmMmNlZTRlOGQ4NmMxZixKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0), [gold neck corset](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Froyalblack.at%2Fpure-gold-neck-corset.html&t=NDJkNjI3YTkwNTVjNzFmZGQ1NzEwNDkwN2ZmYWY4MzIwZDVjYTVhMyxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0) from [royal black](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Froyalblack.at%2Fhome.html&t=YjU2YWI3OTEwNTEwNjZiMjEzMDRmZDE1MTY0NmNkYTk5MzkwNTQzNSxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0), [khopesh](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AKhopesh.jpg&t=ZDNiZDdkYzQ5OWFmZWNiZDA4MjJlNzQ1MWFjN2QxNzNiYzc3NTM3MyxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0) from [wikipedia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=MjYzNjU3NGI0OTFjMTRhNzgwYzJiMGI3ZjFiNzRjNTIyYjdiNzBlYSxKVFJzSlZ2Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164139200115%2Fburningfeathers&m=0)


End file.
